


Anarchy in the UK (español)

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Slow Burn, también otra gente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Londres, 1977, ¿cuándo van a sentir que el mundo les pertenece? ¿Cuándo van a pertenecer al mundo?





	

Londres es tranquila por las noches, las luces tenues son todo lo que hay por ver algunas noches. Las tiendas están cerradas y la vida nocturna comienza. Clubes clandestinos, la pelea ocasional, los oscuros extraños acechando en lo que los faroles no tocan, escondiéndose en callejones escondidos en una búsqueda por subsistencia y juventud despreocupada. Las estrellas vigilan las paredes de ladrillos y hay risas distantes viniendo de un bar casi vacío al final de la calle donde Yura vive. Ata sus desgastadas botas y abre su ventana. El frío entra a su habitación seguido por la limpia luz de la luna, agitando su rubio cabello a la altura de los hombros. Él respira y se sienta en el marco, ambos pies colgando sobre la rama más cercana del árbol junto a su ventana y el distante pasto.

Londres es tranquila por las noches. Pero no esta noche.

Yura se desliza suavemente y cuidadosamente llega hasta abajo. Empieza a correr tan pronto como sus pies tocan el suelo y no se detiene hasta una cuadra después, donde se detiene para mirar de vuelta a su casa. Eso no está bien, lo que está haciendo. Él lo sabe y se siente realmente mal por su abuelo.

Pero también, se dice a sí mismo tratando de justificarlo, no puede perderse una oportunidad como esta. Porque esta noche, Londres es un lugar donde se hace historia.

Está emocionado y lleno de energía. Se siente como si hubiese esperado por esto toda su vida. Mientras más se acerca al epicentro del evento, más llenas y ruidosas se ponen las calles. Chaquetas de cuero, peinados ostentosos y un mar de pantalones rasgados lo rodean se pone difícil ver dónde pisa y tropieza y está a punto de caerse un par de veces.

Oye unas motocicletas delante de él pero incluso parandose de puntillas no puede verlas. La talla no es su especialidad. Detrás de él, ha empezado una pelea. Algunas personas ya están intoxicadas, pero está bien, supone.  
Yura patea una piedra y continúa su caminata hacia su destino, un lugar lleno de gente con un escenario y sobre este, un cartel gigante en donde se lee Sex Pistols.

El público era un desorden salvaje de demasiada gente y no suficiente trago. Yura trató de evitar los pozos de pelea por el bien de un buen show y también porque a la mañana siguiente su abuelo no podía siquiera sospechar en dónde había estado. Peinó su cabello hacia abajo y se sumergió en el océano, sólo para aparecer en un espacio vacío.

Ahora, él tenía 17 años, y estaba a punto de terminar la escuela. Era fino y fuerte y... demasiado bajo para ver una condenada cosa.

Codos y algo de descaro fue todo lo que le tomó estar a mitad de camino hacia el escenario. Pero ir golpeando extraños con el codo en un concierto punk es una muy mala idea, incluso peor si mides menos de 165 centímetros y eres lo suficientemente delgado como para ser levantado por un extraño de aspecto agresivo.

Lo cual es exactamente lo que pasó.

Yura gruñó por dentro y movió sus extremidades de adelante hacia atrás mientras gritaba algo parecido a:

─¡Déjame en el jodido suelo, jodido pedazo de mierda o voy a-! ─se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando accidentalmente golpeó al extraño en la cara con su puño.

─Ya estuvo ─dijo el extraño y rayos, se veía molesto. Levantó una gran mano y estaba a punto de golpear el cerebro de Yura hasta Irlanda cuando otra voz de alzó por sobre el ruido.

─Gracias buen señor por encontrar a mi hijo ─este hombre se colgó del brazo del hombre enojado y evitó que golpeara a Yura─. Te había estado buscando, vaya desastre que eres ─y se quejó al tiempo que lo tomaba en sus brazos, y caminaba lejos del otro hombre.

Yura definitivamente no necesitaba ninguna ayuda así que, saltando del abrazo en el que estaba atrapado, corrió de regreso a donde había sido detenido.

─¡No eres mi padre! ─gritó, y luego─: Hey, imbécil, ven y pelea conmigo.

─Ya sé que no soy tu padre ─. Golpeó su propia frente y silbó─. ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

Un labio sangrante y varios puñetazos después, Yura estaba sentado al rincón más alejado del escenario. Una mujer estaba presionando un pedazo de tela en su herida, su corto cabello rojo enmarcando su fino rostro, y una motocicleta detrás de ella. Le parecía familiar.

─Te he visto en la escuela─. Tomó la mano de Yura y le pasó el pedazo de tela, indicándole que presionara. El primer hombre, el "padre", estaba de pie no muy lejos, haciéndole señas a alguien. Lugo se acercó a la chica y sujetó su cara con ambas manos.

─Eso se va a poner feo─. Dijo inspeccionando su mandíbula.

─Igual que tu cara ─ambos rieron.

Luego él se volteó hacia Yura.

─¿Cómo te va, pequeñajo?

─Bien ─aún estaba sangrando, pero nada muy grave.

─Soy Viktor.

El cabello de Viktor brillaba con las luces, su sonrisa era honesta y astuta.

─Soy Mila ─ella extendió la mano para que la agitara─. Vamos a la misma escuela ─le dijo a Viktor.

Otra motocicleta apareció desde detrás de Viktor. Él se acercó al hombre en ella y le susurró algo.

El hombre nuevo tenía el pelo rebajado y botas brillantes, apenas podía ver sus rasgos faciales pero relamente no le gustaba ser obvservado.

─¿Qué rayos ves? ─le soltó Yura.

Sus ojos se quedaron sobre él por un segundo y luego miró a Mila.

─Llévalo a casa.

─¡Oye me puedo quedar aquí y cuidar de mí mismo!

─Claramente no puedes.

─Mila, por favor.

─No puedes hacer que me lleve a casa, y no pienses que la voy a andar cuidando. ¿Quién rayos eres de todas maneras?

─Soy su hermano mayor.

Yura miró instantáneamente a MIla. Ella no se le parecía en nada, e hizo una cara cuando lo oyó.

─Y si Mila va contigo, los que estarán asustados serán los tipos que están tratando de atacarte. Como esos tipos que siguen allí ─señaló Viktor.

─Por eso debes irte. Ahora ya.

Ahora, Yura realmente quería quedarse, pero también realmente quería ya no ser golpeado, y si tenía suerte su abuleo no iba a notar el corte en su labio, así que tuvo que aceptar.

Soltó un gran "AGH" y luego añadió─: de acuerdo, iré.

─Bien.

─Adiosito, pequeñajo.

Alejándose de ellos, Yura pudo escuchar a Viktor decir:

─Otabek, ¡tengo un ojo negro ahora! ─se quejaba─. ¡Mira!

El concierto estaba a punto de comenzar, pero Yura caminaba ahora en dirección opuesta y de regreso a su casa. Resultó que no estaba listo para asistir a un concierto sólo.

A Mila, sin embargo, no parecía molestarle llevarlo a casa.

─¿Dónde vives?

─En la calle con el bar temático de los Beatles que parece mierda.

Ella asintió.

─¿Por qué-? ─se interrupió a si mismo cuando ella lo miró, era la primera vez que hablaba en dos cuadras y ella se veía sorprendida e interesada en lo que él tenía para decir─. ¿Por qué me ayudaron?

Ella rió suavemente.

─Para ser honesta, no lo sé. Viktor me llamó y yo sólo fui. Deberías preguntarle a él la próxima vez.

─¿Es él tu...? ─Yura gesticuló con sus manos, tratando de encontrar la palabra correctar para la pregunta.

─¿Novio? Demonios, no, él es parte de mi pandilla.

─¿Tu pandilla?

─No es cualquier pandilla ─saltó colgándose de un farol y levantó un brazo anunciando─: La Pandilla, con mayúsculas y brillos si quieres.

─¿Venden drogas?

─¿Qué? No ─se bajó del farol y continuó caminando junto a él.

─¿Por qué me ayudarían? ─y un pensamiento realmente malo apareció en su mente justo entonces: ¿estaba a punto de ser secuestrado?

─Ese es nuestro negocio, nosotros- espera ─súbitamente ella tenía su mano en el pecho de él, ambos dejaron de caminar. Yura la miró, levemente ofendido pero ella no le estaba prestando atención. Ella estaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde la pared se curvaba en un callejón. Su mano libre entró a su chaqueta y volvió con un lápiz Bic. Todo estaba vacío ahora, todos estaban en el concierto o en sus casas e incluso el concierto ers sólo ruido distante ahora. Algo en el callejón claramente encendió la alarma para Mila porque ella agarró su muñeca y regresó sobre sus pasos, caminando de vuelta hacia la esquina y doblando hacia la izquierda, lejos del callejón─. Tomaremos un atajo ahora.

─¿Qué fue eso?

Mila miró por sobre su hombro y devolvió el lápiz a su ubicación original antes de responder.

─Había un cuerpo dentro del callejón ─pero no parecía un gran inconveniente. Daba cosa, sí, pero un cuerpo no podía hacer daño, así que la pregunta se mantuvo en los ojos de Yura─. No había sangre fuera del callejón ─explicó─. Quienquiera que lo hizo, aún está allí. Y el tipo que te golpeó allá atrás, no es de un grupo muy amistoso. Puedes considerarte un blanco descartable ahora. Así que tomamos este atajo porque no probaré mi suerte esta noche.

─¿Cuántos años tenías? ─se veía tan salvaje y madura y segura de sí misma. Yura sintió una ola de respeto pasar a través de él. La sensación duró alrededor de tres segundos y fue desconcertante para él.

─¿Los mismos que tú, supongo? Aquí ─se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer dentro de otro callejón. Yura la siguió sin dudar─. Saltaremos esta pared, y hay una casa del otro lado así que callado. Desde este bote de basura, vamos.

Lo ayudó desde la pared, por supuesto. Aún así, parecía satisfecha.

─Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, eres fuerte, pequeñajo ─dijo. Saltaron al pasto que los esperaba a dos metros.

En el patio trasero de esta casa hay pasto y un rincón de él está lleno de flores. Junto a la casa hay un árbol. Un árbol muy... Familiar.

─Esta es mi casa.

─¡De ninguna manera! Bueno, eso es un buen golpe de suerte.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia el árbol.

─Lindo lugar, ¿están tus padres allí?

─Mi abuelo, de hecho, está durmiendo ─Milla puso cara de entender: se había escapado─. ¿Por qué sacaste un Bic cuando viste el cuerpo?

─Un lápiz puede cambiar más cosas de las que un cuchillo puede, pero también puede apuñalar.

─¿Qué es lo que puede cambiar un lápiz?

─Haces muchas preguntas, tal vez esto te ayude a resolverlas ─ella sonrió una sonrisa misteriosa y se acercó, metiendo la mano a su chaqueta otra vez. Su mano era suave en la mano de él, y el lápiz le hacía cosquillas en a palma.

Una calle y unos números.

─Qué es esto? ─cuando Yura levantó su cabeza, Mila ya estaba abriendo la reja delantera del jardín.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─le gritó en un susurro.

─Yuri ─susurró de vuelta sin pensárselo dos veces.

─Bueno, Yuri, puedes encontrar a La Pandilla allí. Ven de visita algún día ─y se fue con una sonrisa y moviendo el brazo.

No había pasado una hora completa desde que se había puesto las botas cuando Yura se las ssacó y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba mucho, podía inlcuso ír al público aplaudiendo y gritando. O tal vez, pensó mirando la dirección dibujada en su mano izquierda, era tan solo la sangre corriendo por sus orejas.

Las cuidadosas letras lo llamaban. Mila tenía razón, él tenía muchas preguntas. Todas seguían siendo un dolor en el trasero, Mila incluida. Esa chica era una pregunta andante.


End file.
